


Save The Day

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Church Sex, F/M, Fluff, Infidelity, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Murder of Background Characters, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Eivor gets a boner watching Randvi going stabby stabby. I get a lady-boner whenever I see Eivor.dunno what's going on with the tagsfeat. male Eivor
Relationships: Eivor & Randvi (Assassin's Creed), Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Save The Day

Eivor is known to disappear for days without so much as a goodbye, though he is never gone for as long as Sigurd is, something which Randvi is grateful for. Her favourite times are when it’s the middle of the night and Eivor slides into the bed beside her after he’s been away for a few days. They curl around each other and fall asleep, sharing warmth until the sun is rising, and the call of battle has Eivor leaving once again.

But it’s been more than seven days and Eivor hasn’t returned or even sent word of what he’s doing – something which he’s known to do if he’s gone for a particularly long period of time. Randvi has already sent out a search-party, though nothing was found.

Of course, Randvi’s worried. She can’t lose Eivor, not now. They’ve still got so much to do – for Ravensthorpe and with each other. Randvi is tearing her hair out, trying to find a solution.

“A letter, m’lady,” One of the clansmen says, leaving the paper on the alliance map before leaving Randvi to her thoughts. Randvi unravels the paper.

_Your friend knows too much about the order. He’s coming with us – payment of 5000 silver within two days at the small hut 500 meters East of Grimsby for one chance to see him._

_\- The Crozier._

Randvi’s heart sinks as she reads the letter, though fury is coursing through her veins a moment later. She picks up her bow, and the rest of her weapons, before leaving the longhouse. She doesn’t say anything as she begins the journey towards Grimsby, forming a plan as she does.

_She’ll leave the money, and scope out the building until someone comes to collect it. From there… well, Randvi hasn’t planned that far ahead._

It isn’t difficult to find the building that was referenced – there’s only one. Randvi has a perfect view of the entire house from the large tree less than one hundred meters away. She hops off her horse, before letting it run away. She wanders over and places the silver where requested, before wandering away. She clambers into the tree and waits.

Only a few minutes pass before two people sneak out of a bush. Randvi shifts and watches as they walk over to the house. There’s a large soldier and a… _priest_? Randvi can’t believe her eyes – though Saxon priests have always been odd.

She watches as the soldier waits outside while the priest unlocks the door and goes inside. Seizing the opportunity, Randvi hops down, creeps through the undergrowth and sneaks up behind the soldier. She tugs him back and slits his throat with ease, and the soldier crumples beside her. Randvi chuckles slightly, before sneaking away to find a position to pounce.

“Osgar?” The priest is holding the sack of silver, turning on the spot. Randvi chuckles slightly, bringing the attention to the priest to her.

“I believe you have something of mine” She comments, flicking a coin between her fingers. The priest looks scared as their eyes meet. Randvi tosses the coin at him.

“And I want him back” She adds. The priest gulps, a shaky nod. He says nothing for a few moments, looking between Randvi, the floor, and the house.

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way – you take me to Eivor, and I kill you there. Or I kill you here, kill the entirety of England to find him. Make your choice” Randvi shrugs. She has no idea how she’s managed to remain so calm and composed as she speaks.

“Medeshamstede Abbey,” The priest says, and Randvi smiles in response.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” She asks, calling for her horse. It gallops over and Randvi hops on. She grabs the priest and sits him behind her.

“Just so you’re aware, if there’s so much as one single cut on his body, I’ll cut your dick off and feed it to the wolves back at my settlement” Randvi comments, as they begin the journey towards Eivor.

It’s a long journey, though made quicker with the pace at which Randvi’s horse is riding. She has a suspicion that it’s not going to be as simple as _walk in, pick up Eivor, leave_ , and Randvi doesn’t know what to do to prepare. She has weapons, she has plenty of arrows too. But that’s it, it’s only her, potentially facing hundreds of Saxon soldiers.

As they pull up outside of the monastery, Randvi hops off of her horse. She follows the priest for a while, her eyes flittering between the soldiers for a while – she’s certain that they all know something is amiss, though none of them will act unless the priest voices worry. And he hasn’t done that, _yet_.

“He’s in the Church,” The priest says. Randvi nods and wanders over, though before she can step into the building, she hears words that have her heart sinking. _Guards, kill that woman_.

Randvi, jogs into the building, searching high and low for Eivor. It’s a challenge, though eventually, she finds a door, hidden beneath some jars. Wandering down, a few guards are taken out, easy kills. There’s a door, though the lock looks particularly difficult to break.

It’s no match for Randvi’s fury though.

“Eivor” Randvi breathes. She drops to her knees in front of him. Eivor’s barely conscious, tied to a chair. There are several large wounds covering his body, and Randvi is concerned as to whether he’s even alive. She fights with the ropes binding his hands to the chair until eventually, she cuts the ropes, having no patience to try and untie them.

She can hear the guards approaching, they’re still just far enough away. She drops to her knees in front of Eivor, stroking her thumb over his cheek.

“My love…” She murmurs. Eivor rouses, though he’s still too dazed to be aware. Randvi smiles slightly, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“You’ll be okay, we’ll be out of here and heading home soon” She murmurs, though she isn’t too hopeful. There are too many soldiers for her to battle on her own. She turns to the door. Thankfully, the room is small enough that only she and Eivor can fit in, there’s no other entrances – which could also be somewhat of a hindrance if they need to flee.

The first guard is an easy kill, his head rolls off to the feet of another soldier, who grimaces and retreats.

“Coward” someone calls, but Randvi just continues to fight off the soldiers. It’s a challenge, but she’s doing this for Eivor. There’s a pile of bodies at her feet that’s growing. She steps back, struggling to hold them off.

It doesn’t take much though, Eivor stumbles to stand beside her, axe in hand.

“Eivor! You should be resting” Randvi chastises, killing two more enemies with ease. Eivor shakes his head, though when he staggers on the spot, Randvi is pushing him back into the chair.

“There can’t be many left” She adds.

There are, in fact, thirty soldiers remaining. Every single soldier is killed with ease. Randvi lets her weapons fall to the floor as she turns to Eivor. He’s dazed, leaning back in the chair. Randvi chuckles as she wanders over.

“How are you feeling?” She asks, a slightly raised eyebrow. Eivor shrugs, though a grimace hits his face after.

“Sore…” He shrugs. Randvi chuckles and smiles, holding her hand out. A moment passes before Eivor is standing, holding onto her hand to steady himself.

“So…” She says, raking her eyes over his body. The bulge at his crotch has caught her attention.

“You got a fetish for being tied up and beaten?” She asks, with a slight chuckle.

“I got a fetish for watching you slaughter people, apparently” Eivor responds, a twinkle in his eye. Randvi chuckles, pulling Eivor into a kiss. He melts under her touch as they move until Randvi is pushing him against the wall. The kiss gets deeper and deeper as they’re fighting with each other’s armor and clothing, until they part for long enough to catch their breath.

“Don’t do that to me again… Don’t scare me like that” Randvi murmurs, glancing to some of Eivor’s injuries, that really should be looked at. It’s rare for Randvi to show such vulnerability, even less when they’re away from the settlement.

“Never” Eivor whispers, pressing a soft kiss to Randvi’s knuckles. She smiles slightly, brushing her thumb over his cheek.

“You look good covered in blood…” He chuckles slightly, wiping away a streak of blood from Randvi’s cheek. She shrugs and smiles.

“Only for you,” She winks. Eivor chuckles, lifting her by her thighs, kissing her deeply. Randvi moans as she’s shoved against the wall, with her hands stroking over the back of Eivor’s head.

“Here? Or should we wait…” Eivor trails off, with shaky breaths. In place of a response, Randvi strips her entire top half bare, raising her eyebrow. Eivor chuckles, leaning up to kiss her deeply. Clothing and armor hits the floor as they make love. Oh the irony, something so sinful on ground so holy.

Loud moans ring through the church, Randvi can’t hide them. Eivor’s hands are wide, holding her in place as he pounds into her with a punishing rhythm that doesn’t falter. Red welts form as Randvi’s hands scratch down Eivor’s back, feeling the muscle beneath her fingers.

“I love you” Eivor whispers. The world around them seems to stop, and for the briefest of moments, Eivor ponders whether or not he should’ve said it. He doesn’t need to think much further, because Randvi is pulling him down into a deep kiss.

“I’m close, Eivor…” Randvi murmurs, tracing her fingers through his beard.

“Good” Eivor responds, pressing a soft kiss to Randvi’s chest, over her heart. It seems to be the trigger, tipping her over the edge. Eivor slumps forward as he comes, using the wall to prop himself up.

For several minutes, they don’t move – instead, they stay together, sharing breaths as they watch each other through love-filled eyes. Eventually, Eivor lets Randvi down, though her legs give way beneath her. Eivor chuckles slightly, easing her down until they’re sat side by side. They don’t move for a while; they have no reason to. Well they do, Randvi knows that she should get Eivor home and look after him.

“What’s keeping you in Ravensthorpe?” She asks, staring blankly at the opposite wall.

“Aside from you? Very little…” Eivor admits, squeezing her hand slightly. Randvi looks down.

“Run away with me? Back to Norway, or… somewhere” Randvi whispers, but Eivor hears every single word. He looks down and sighs.

“You have Sigurd, you have Ravensthorpe, Randvi. Those are your reasons to stay” Eivor responds. He strokes his fingers over the back of her hand, though a moment later, he stands.

There’s a hurt in Randvi’s eyes, she suspects that he’s leaving her here.

“What? I need to dress. Got a priest to kill, after all. Can’t do that with my dick ou- actually, I probably could” He chuckles. Randvi laughs as she stands, biting back a witty comment.

“You have to rest first, which means you’re coming back to Ravensthorpe” Randvi orders. Eivor chuckles and shakes his head slightly, though he holds his hand out for Randvi once they’re both dressed.

“Lead the way” He murmurs. Randvi smiles and squeezes his hand as they walk up the stairs.

“No need to search for the priest, he’s over there” Eivor shrugs, already pulling out his axe. There’s no need because Randvi wanders over and kills him with ease. Eivor bites back his moan, watching with a smirk. The medallion is tossed to Eivor, who stuffs it into his pocket.

“Let’s go” He comments, taking Randvi’s hand as they walk out to her horse. What they don’t see is Sigurd, standing a few feet away watching them with fury in his eyes. He’s seen, and heard, everything that they’ve done.


End file.
